Chronicles of Hamtaro v2
by Laidbackguy
Summary: This is the first story being revamped. I hope you all enjoy. When Hamtaro joins a school for swordsmanship, how will he cope with his past coming back to haunt him. Some pairings will be made. Please read and review so that I can make this story even better.


"CHRONICLES OF HAMTARO"

Hello everybody. It's me again but I have great news for you. Well seeing as how my first story was my best

Chapter 1 – It All begins

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay on your first day of school?" asked a middle aged woman with white hair._

"_Of course I will mama. I am seven years old. I'm a big boy," replied a small boy with a mix of orange and white hair. _

"_Alright, how about we celebrate with your favorite dessert?" asked the mother._

"_Yeah, that sounds great," answered her son._

_8 hours later…_

_The boy was happily jumping up and down waiting for someone to pick him up. As the boy was looking around, still as hyper as ever, he spots his older brother walking towards him. His 14 year old brother looked a little like his little brother but with white hair and wore swimming goggles around his neck. _

"_Hi Marcus, I had a great day at school," the young boy said happily._

"_You did. That's great Hamtaro. I know mom will be happy to hear that. Ready to go?" asked Marcus._

"_Yep, I can't wait to tell mama about all of my new friends!" answered Hamtaro._

Seven years later…

Hamtaro was lying down on the field at the local park reminiscing about his first day of school. _"Wow. I can't believe seven years passed since mom passed away. I hope she's happy wherever she is,"_ thought Hamtaro.

"Hey! Hamtaro! Are you okay? We're going to be late," said a girl with a pink scarf. She was wearing a short sleeve pink shirt and a slightly darker shade of pink miniskirt that stopped at the middle of her knees.

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss breakfast. I'm starving," complained a slightly chubby boy. He was wearing a gray jacket that was unzipped to show a white t-shirt and some jeans that showed wear in them.

"Huh. Oh sorry Pashmina, sorry Oxy. I was just thinking bout some stuff. Oh, what are we going to be late for?" asked Hamtaro.

"Are you that forgetful? It's the first day of our high school training. You don't want to miss the ranking battles or they'll give you last for sure," replied a slightly irritated Pashmina.

"Yeah, if that happens you'll be right below me," said Oxnard who was not really a fighter, but more of an eater.

"Don't say stuff like that Oxy. You're easily the strongest out of all three of us. I wouldn't want to battle against you. You could easily become the best," proclaimed Hamtaro.

"_Wow, I can't believe Hamtaro hasn't changed a bit. He has such a laid back attitude, but won't hesitate to stand up for his friends. He hasn't changed a bit. I'm really proud of him,"_ Pashmina said with a slight smile at the last thought.

*Flash Back*

Seven years ago, it was the first day of elementary school for Hamtaro. The young hyper boy made his way to his class. As he walked up to the class, he saw a girl with short brown hair. She was wearing a pink coat that hid the white uniform shirt. This girl was talking to a boy who was crying on the floor. He looked a bit chubby but had some really nice black hair. He was wearing a grey sweater. "Come on Oxnard. It's not that big of a deal," the young girl said.

"But… but h-h-he said I'm nothing," the boy cried back.

"Look, he doesn't know what he's talking about," the girl said again. "He's probably just jealous of you."

"Well. Well. Well," a boy said walking up to the pair being followed by two other boys. "Look what we have here. Nothing but a big fat cry baby." This earned a laugh from the other two. "Why don't you give me your lunch money and I'll consider leaving you alone."

"Why don't you guys just leave him alone?" the brown haired girl said.

"It's ok Pashmina," Oxnard said getting up reaching into his pocket. "Here, this is all I have. Please just leave us alone."

"Well now I changed my mind," the boy said. "Now the girlie has to pay."

"Hey, why don't you take my lunch money instead," Hamtaro said putting himself between the boy and Oxnard. "And you shouldn't make fun of other people. My mom said that isn't nice."

"Well who cares what your _mommy_ says," said the boy with emphasis on mommy. "We'll just take all of your money."

"But you said that you would leave us alone," Oxnard said looking scared.

"Well now I won't," the main bully said. "Give me your money or we will beat you up." The boy said as he moved closer until he felt a force on his nose. He saw a young orange and white haired boy holding his fist.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let you hurt my friends," Hamtaro said to the three bullies. "You shouldn't make fun of people or try to beat them up." As the other bully walked up to help the leader, he was stop by another fist. This time, it was Oxnard's fist. "See, this is the 'crybaby' you were talking about earlier. He's anything but a crybaby."

*End Flashback*

"Okay Hamtaro, we'll leave but you have to be at the school in** 30 minutes or else you'll miss the sign-ups** for the ranking battle. Come on Oxy, let's go before we miss breakfast," said Pashmina with emphasis.

"Yeah, I hope it's something good," said Oxnard after hearing his stomach growling.

"Don't worry, I'll be there on time." said Hamtaro proudly.

"But you haven't been on time in three years, so what makes you think that is going to change?" Pashmina said with a slight scowl.

"Pashy, why do you doubt me some much? I'll get there with time to spare," Hamtaro replied.

"Fine," Pashmina said reluctantly. She knew that her friend wouldn't make it and be stuck at the end of the ranks.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

"_Oh CRAP! I'm late. Pashmina is going to kill me. Why did I decide to take a nap on that soft grass? Sure it was comfortable, but this is not what I had in mind," _thought Hamtaro as he ran towards the school.

The school was a sight to behold indeed. It was a large four-story building with two smaller two- story buildings on each side. The building on the left was painted an ivory coat for children enrolled from the ages of 11 to 14. This was supposed to represent their innocence before starting. The building on the right was painted red for students ages 15-17. This was to represent the fact that the students were given missions. The missions they had varied greatly from each of the five ranks. C-Ranked missions consisted of various deeds of helping the city like cleaning the trash from streams, helping in the city's garden, and running errands. Not that much danger for this rank. B-Rank starts them going out of the city to deliver documents like bills and handling small disturbances, like wild animals, around the outskirts of the city. A-Ranked missions were a large step up from B-Ranked missions. These missions had the students escort criminals to a different place, transporting legal documents, such as prison reports or important messages, and tracking low to mid level criminals. There other two classes, S and SS, are the toughest missions that range from transporting dangerous criminals and assassinations.

After Hamtaro arrived in the school, he ran towards the sign up tables.

"Am I too late to sign up for the battles?" asked a tired Hamtaro.

"Sorry, registrations ended a few minutes ago. You should have been here on time. Now you have to go to the office to get your sword and find out what element you are," answered the official.

"What're the elements and the sword?" asked a clueless Hamtaro.

"Are you serious!? Did you go to the orientation?" asked the shocked and sort of angry official.

"I did, but I fell asleep when they started," answered Hamtaro who was rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Okay, I tell you so you'd better listen. There are five elements that are the foundation for a person's skill to grow on. They are fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. People with fire element are powerful but not as fast. People with water or wind elements are generally well-balanced. People with earth element are mostly defensive. And last but not least people with lightning elements are rare but are speedy and have decent power. Your swords come from your spirit. It may look like a standard katana or look like something completely different. Last but not least, your sword has power from your element in the form of animals. Whether it likes you or not is unknown, but is your greatest ally. Did you get everything that I have just told you? Good," said the official looking sternly at Hamtaro.

"Umm, my head hurts. Thanks for telling me that," said Hamtaro holding his head.

"Now you need to go the administration office and get this done," said the official.

Hamtaro was about to ask where to go. As if the official knew what was going to happen, he said, "Go down this hall and open the fourth door on the right side."

"Wow thanks! Are you psychic?" said an amazed Hamtaro.

"No I'm not. Now get going kid." said the official.

"Thanks!" said Hamtaro as he ran down the hall.

"_This is going to be interesting. I never met anyone as clueless as this kid,"_ thought the official.


End file.
